The Sadist
by LadyPiedmon
Summary: Beware! Evil Ken fic. Takeru becomes Kens slave and one of the digidetined die.


The Sadist  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon. Blah blah blah! So don't sue me.  
WARNING: This story contains abuse and torture as well as death and tragedy. Very intense Angst so if you don't like it dont read it. Understood. And yes the "sadist" is Ken ichijoji when he was the digimon emperor.  
  
  
  
Ken gazed down upon his pet who was groveling before him. He lashed his whip right on the ground in front of the boy as he trembled with utter fear. His face lit up with delight as he saw the boys terror. "My pet now you will learn not to disobey me! Oh well! I will enjoy this however. You have tested me to many times my pet, but now you will learn what true pain is." he chuckled as the boy gazed up into his eyes. "Now get up! Now!"   
  
The young boy just stayed there, looking up at the emperor as a single tear streamed down his face. "Please Master! What? What are you going to do?" The boys mind was completely filled with anxiety. He never felt like this before. He had always been one to be optimistic about things. He had always hoped that there was away out of the situations he was in. As a digidestined, he had been in a lot of terrible situations, but nothing like this. He had always tried to keep his hope, for the team! After all he was there to fight the battle against Piedmon. After that he thought that there was nothing he couldn't handle, as long as he was careful and didn't do anything foolish. He had always thought that one day they would finally be able to put an end to all evil in the digital world. But not anymore! That hope inside him that made him who he was, was about to be lost forever. He felt like he was a little kid again, unable to do anything to protect himself.  
  
Ken's face was filled with anger as he kicked his pet in the stomach making him cry out in pain. "I told you to get up! Are you deaf? Or perhaps you do not understand the meaning of the word obedience!" He lashed his whip across the boys back as it began to bleed. "Now if you do not do as I say, your punishment will be even worse!"   
  
The boy slowly dragged himself to his feet as he stood right in front of the emperor. "Please... I ...I am sorry for trying to escape earlier today. But...Please. don't..." before he could finish his sentence Ken whipped the boy again making him scream in pain as he began to fall towards the ground.  
  
"Don't you dare fall down!" He grabbed the boy and pushed him against the wall. Within seconds he had him chained firmly against the wall, with no possible way to escape. "Now! You should have thought about what would happen to you before you ran away. You didn't really think that you could escape did you? Daisuke certainly wasn't able too." He chuckled. "Stupid boy, he was. He tried to escape three times. He just won't give up. He never learned until one day I beat him so bad he couldn't walk for a whole month. Then after he recovered he went insane. He lost his mind."   
  
Ken walked right up to the boy lashing him even harder, this time across his chest as tears began to fill his eyes. "Daisuke knew he would never escape. So one day when I was out fighting some of you digidestined brats he jumped out the top window of my castle, and smack!. He was dead!" he chuckled as he whipped the boy again deepening his already bleeding wound across his chest. "You see little Takeru!" He put his mouth right up close to the boys ear so that Takeru could feel the emperors breath on his skin. "You will never escape! Unless you kill your self, like Daisuke!" Kens cold laugh echoed throughout the dungeon sending chills down Takeru's spine. "Now I believe it is time for your punishment!"  
  
Takeru's eyes widened with shock. "P...punishment. I thought that was the punishment!"   
  
Ken smiled sadistically at his wounded pet chained to the wall. "Oh that little beating! Oh that was nothing. It was just a normal part of my everyday playtime with my pet! Come on I have to be able to have a little fun, and physically torturing you is quite entertaining! My Pet! Now! Punishment is definatly the most exciting, but is not necessary if you do what I command."  
  
Takeru's mind was filled with confusion. Punishment? But whipping him was punishment. Or was it? What could be worse than being physically tortured? Takeru's eyes widened with terror as he thought about all the things that the emperor could do to him. "B...ut K..ken if beating me isn't punishment! What is?"  
  
Ken's eyes filled with rage as he hear Takeru's disrespectful attitude to his master. "Perhaps I should double the punishment because you called me Ken instead of Master." he kicked the child of hope in the stomach.   
  
"S..sorry Master!"  
  
"That's better! Now on with the punishment!" He walked over to a door within the dungeon that looked like it was a door to a closet or something. As he opened it Takeru's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. It was Matt! His brother Yamato Ishida. Ken grabbed Matt and chained him to the wall right in front of Takeru.   
  
"M..Matt.." Takeru cried.   
  
Matt stared in utter shock at the wounds all over his younger brothers body. Matt's mind was filled with worry for his younger brother. "NO! T.K. Little Takeru! He hurt you!" He glanced over at Ken, rage evident in his eyes. "How dare you hurt my little brother!"  
  
"Shut up!" Ken punched Matt in the mouth as he began to bleed.  
  
Takeru's screamed as he saw Ken punch his brother. "No! big bro!"  
  
"Now! Takeru I would like you to say good by to your big brother" Ken chuckled. He hadn't had that much fun in years or perhaps he has never had this much fun. He went over to the closet where Matt had been locked up and reached the top, pulling out a large knife.   
  
"Good By? What do you mean?" Takeru's mind was filled with apprehension as he saw the large knife in the evil child's hand. "What are you going to do with that?!"   
  
"Kill him!" He pointed the knife right in front of Matt's chest as his face filled with fear.  
  
"No! you can't ..." before Takeru could say anything more the knife sliced right through Matt's chest to his heart as he cried out and then went limp. Takeru stared in utter shock as his world shattered before his eyes. He felt his heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces with no way to ever repair it. "M..Matt!" his eyes began to fill with tears as he began to cry. He was a big boy now. And big boys are not supposed to cry, but he couldn't help himself. The brother that meant so much too him, that protected him when he was a child and has always stood by him, was gone.  
  
Ken's face was filled with sadistic pleasure, a sadistic pleasure that made T.K. tremble. He had never seen Ken like this, not quite this thrilled. Ken felt a feeling of satisfaction and feeling of complete dominance over the young boy as he saw his anguish. "Now! That was a punishment my pet!"  
  
"No! Matt! Matt!" Tears streamed down Takeru's face as he saw Matt's dead body before him. "Ken.... Why? Ken.... why?  
  
Ken slowly walked towards Takeru, his knife still in his hand. He slowly raised it towards Takeru's face as he chucckled. "Why? Because you have been a nauty boy, my pet and you deserve punishment." He slowly sliced the kife down the side of Takeru's face as blood began to dribble to the floor.   
  
"Go ahead! Kill me!" he said as he felt the knife slice into his flesh.  
  
"Oh! No! That would be too easy! I want you to live with the guilt. After all it was your fault your brother was killed. If you had of just obeyed me, but oh no! You had to try to escape and because of your selfish act, you dearest brother is dead. Think about that!" he slugged the side Takeru's face and without another word he left.   
  
Takeru could feel his heart being squeezed out of him. The agony tearing into his soul as he gazed down apone his brother. All of the times they had had together. All of the times he was there for Takeru, but not anymore. He's gone! Gone forever! But Takeru will always have a special place in his heart for his brother who was so dear to him.  
  
Brother, my brother  
you have always been there for me  
threw good time's and bad times  
you were there to set me free  
now it seems that all is lost  
there is nothing left for me  
The hope inside me has dissappered  
I have nothing left you see  
  
Sadness fills my soul  
My heart feels like it's shattering  
the love between two brothers  
is different than anything  
nothing and no one can ever fill that love for you  
only a brothers love  
  
What am I to do now?  
How am I to get through the day  
knowing that I'll never have that brother thats dear to me  
things weve shared that no one else   
could ever know   
the secrets between two brothers   
the secrets that we've shared  
  
Brother my brother  
Forever I'll love you  
we've been together  
but now were separeted  
my dearest brother whom I love  
Yamato Ishida  
I love you  
  
"It's all my fault Yamato! It's all my fault!"   
  
To be continued. Mabey! If I get enough reviews  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
